


Complicated Feelings

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Jeff and Annie.</p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/5X3_Jeff_and_Annie_hugging_zpsfda46041.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Feelings

**"Complicated Feelings"**

 

7/30/2014

4:46pm

 

Our age difference kept as away

Society condones how we should be

Our feelings say otherwise

 

Flirtations

Googley-eyes

Kisses

Tell many how we feel

But things keep pulling us apart

 

I wonder if we will ever get the chance

I wonder if we were meant to be

We were destined to meet

But relationships do not always mean romantic

Even if both parties want it to be

 

Fear

Uncertainties

Love and attraction

All these complicated feelings I cannot escape from

All of these I tried to run away from

Now finally caught p to me

What to do?

What to say?

I am not sure of

I just know how I feel for you

It is more than friendship

Can you say the same?


End file.
